Involving participants in events, such as contests or other forms of entertainment, can be done in a variety of ways. These can include call-in contests hosted by radio stations to raffles or lotteries based on the selection of a matching ticket or number. However, the methods used to date have only limited appeal and lack substantive interaction between the participants and the event organizers.
Accordingly, event organizers are always looking for intriguing mechanisms to involve the public in the event and to generate further interest by the participants. However, only very limited use, if any, is made of the technology that is virtually accessible to all such participants. In this regard, the present invention takes advantage of the proliferation of portable electronic devices having text messaging and/or photograph sending capabilities, to create an event where the users of such devices can actively participate.
The present invention solves the problems described above as well as other problems.